VACANT
by Milaneso
Summary: La auto condenación dobla las soluciones, perdiendo la visión de lo que debe estar ahí. Estas manos inconscientes, ya no pueden ver sueños. Royed


Holu~ cuanto tiempo, ¿no?

Bueno, los que hayan leído el resumen por ahí se pregunten: "¿Es un Royed?" "¿¡Melu escribiendo un Royed!?" y la respuesta es un sí.

¿Razones? No hay, en serio. Solamente escuchaba música en la mañana y una me hizo decir: "¡Che! ¡Qué buena idea!" cuando me di cuenta, ya había metido a Edward en esto xd en fin~

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

VACANT

Todo se revolvía en su ínfima cabeza. Corría, se retorcía, parecía buscar un lugar en el cual esconderse y nunca salir. Quería enredarse, y, tal vez, en su más profundo delirio, acomodar lo mismo en un solo lugar.

Aquel dueño de esa cabeza entendía, probablemente, la causa de las consecuencias en su interior y se creía totalmente capaz de acceder a la razón y la respuesta que su contrario no comprendía, o en su defecto, no quería comprender.

"— _Nada que se haya perdido, puede volver."_

El mayor había tomado esas palabras durante años de su vida, las había experimentado con una locura desmedida, recordaba analizarlas, día y noche, intentando refutarlas con un éxito que incluso él, pasada su angustia, creía imposible.

La condena que él mismo se había impuesto en sus podridas entrañas era cada día mucho más fuerte, incluso, tal vez, muchísimo más que la propia solución al problema, y lamentablemente, aquel título no hacía más que recordarle su cobardía.

Perdía a veces, la propia visión de lo que hubiera podido negar o impedirse a sí mismo hacer. Perdía de vista el cómo había llegado a allí, pero jamás perdería el recuerdo de las miradas destrozadas de aquellos inocentes, a los que había enviado a los brazos de la tierra. Tierra que él mismo había pisado y destruido.

Roy Mustang miraba ahora sus manos, inconscientes y vacías de sueños, sintiéndolas innecesarias, queriendo arrancar con locura cada pedazo de piel en ellas, en un desesperado intento por quitar la sangre que seguía viendo en su retorcida mente. Aquello, contrario a lo perdido, jamás se marcharía.

"— _No se atreva a morir, Bastardo."_

Recordaba también, aquella despedida tan cálida por los rayos del atardecer. Dicha calidez, se volvía nada ante la espalda del niño que avanzaba hacia adelante, despacio primero, rápido después, dejándolo atrás, perdiéndolo de su camino. Se preguntó, si acaso aquel nombrado dejó alguna vez caer una lagrima por él.

Aunque creyó que el tiempo se detenía en ambas partes, logró escuchar el sonido de las hojas mecerse. El mundo seguía y seguiría existiendo aun si alguien como él quisiese parar, porque no era nada más que un humano, como todos los demás.

"— _Deja sangrar a la tristeza."_

Supo en ese entonces que era igual a aquel muchacho, y se sintió culpable por no haber insistido un poco más. Sabía que el menor guardaba todo aquel dolor en su interior, tanto o mucho más que él mismo, y no planeaba sacarlo frente a nadie. Sabía también, que no lo detendría, que lo dejaría ir, a pesar de que sus pies querían avanzar y atraparlo con sus manos. Conocía su cobardía y sus temores, no quería manchar con la sangre entre sus dedos al mayor de los Elric.

Sangre podrida, seca, pero mucho más limpia que la que corría en sus venas.

Cuando sus ojos se dieron cuenta, la espalda de Edward se había desvanecido entre el sendero, dejando solo aquel sentimiento vacío y solitario, frente a un mundo que aún continuaba, pero no para él.

"— _No lo olvides. El final no será igual a aquel día."_

Y ahora, Roy observa las paredes caídas y vacías de su esperanza, y el rompimiento de sus sueños, no podía soñar, y tal vez jamás había podido hacerlo. A pesar del fuego aquel sentimiento era frío, como aquella habitación, como los recuerdos de aquel día, y como la marcha de aquel que había jurado traer de vuelta lo que había perdido.

Juró no volver hasta conseguirlo, y Roy quiso creer que cumpliría aquello, que no se arrepentiría, volviendo con sus esperanzas completamente rotas, a unir los hilos que ambos habían separado hasta que todo acabara.

Sabía que las hojas de los arboles seguían moviéndose, balanceándose al ritmo del mundo, siguiendo su curso. Sabía también, que las mismas jamás volverían a ser las que se balanceaban aquel día de cálido atardecer, porque se habían marchitado, tanto como el recuerdo de su espalda.

Roy deseaba que el rubio contara sus deseos una y otra vez, que nunca los olvidara, que lamentara su presente y recordara todo lo que había perdido aquel día. Sabía que cumpliría su promesa, porque Edward Elric se movía contra el mundo, y tenía fe en su capacidad para traer lo perdido.

Deseaba, también, que dentro de todo lo que Edward no debía olvidar, estuviera él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(mmnhm… otra historia que termina depresiva… empieza a preocuparme mi salud mental xd)

¡Bien! Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de todo, y para el que le haya entrado la duda, la canción en la que está inspirada esta historia es "VACANT" de la banda The GazettE (aunque sea alguien debería conocer esta banda, ¡vamos!)

¡Nos vemos... Cuando me entre inspiración otra vez! XD


End file.
